Rosario Vampire, The Ghoul
by Animeowogirl
Summary: Okay this is my first ever fanfic when Tsukune first becomes a ghoul, sorry its not that long itll be longer next time!
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire, The Ghoul

**_Disclaimer: I do not own rosario vampire nor am i making a profit off this._**

**_This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me 'kay? i wanted to make the scene of Tsukune turns into a ghoul but change it up a bit (wish me good luck XD, oh and excuse my misspellings and grammar issues, i hate grammar alot soo... and also stuff in bold will be thoughts :)._**

Moka looked at Tsukune, from Tsukune trying to protect Moka from Mido his left shoulder completly shattered and he looked as weak as ever. "**damn", Moka thought, "I can't give any more blood to Tsukune or he will die, I don't know what to do!" **"M-Moka, give me some of your blood", Tsukunes voice hardly above a whisper. "You idiot, I already told you the consquecenses if i inject anymore blood in your body you'll completly break down and die!" Tsukune coughed, shocked that a bunch of blood came out. **Tch, Moka thought at this rate Tsukune will really die, and obviously I don't want that, I'll have to risk it, if he dies its a lose-lose situation but I gotta take the risk...**

Moka bit into Tsukune's neck injecting blood into him, feeling faint Moka fell down on the ground looking in shock at Tsukune getting up. **What's with Tsukune's aura?! It's different then before..and besides me injecting blood into his body should've caused him to break down!? Don't tell me he is?! **Mido smirked at Tsukune, "Back for more eh?" Tsukune didn't say anything he only glared at Mido with his red slitted eyes and had a amused grin on his face. "Mido don't tick Tsukune off anymore he's" Mido charged at Tsukune completly ignoring Moka. Tsukune smirked right as Mido got close to Tsukne ready to attack, Tsukune punched Mido in the ribs, Mido looked in shock at Tsukune as he started coughing up blood, "W-What are you!?" Tsukune just started chuckling and smirking full of malice as he continued to punch Mido, and Mido fell unconsious.

"Get him!" Mido's gang yelled, Tsukune continued laughing and punching all Mido's gang to death when Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari came in. Kurumu looked at Tsukune with shock he looked completly different, scary! His red slitted eyes, fangs and weird web corruption. "Moka!" Kurumu yelled at Moka, "What the hell is happening to Tsukune, he's going on a killer rampage!"

"You think I don't notice that?!" Moka spat, "The water has weakened me and I can't move, but Tsukune turned into a ghoul, one like a vampire, acting like the original vampires, only full of blood lust and killing, Tsukune will continue to roam around eventually killing and eating other humans if this continues.."

"Isn't there any other way to save Tsukune-san?!" Yukari cried out as she turned off the water valve.

Moka sighed as she gained her strengh and started to get up glaring at Tsukune still punching unconious Mido and his gang out of delight, "Death" Moka said.

"Death?!" Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore said in usion.

**To Be Continued on chapter 2**

**Sorry if this was crappy guys I'm suprised it actually came out this long I'm usually not one to type alot of stuff, please review and tell me how I can make it better for my second part of The Ghoul, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario Vampire, The Ghoul Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rosario vampire nor am i making a profit off this.**

**Hey guys so this is my second fanfic of rosario vampire the ghoul, hope you enjoy!**

"Death?!" Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore said in unison

Moka sighed, "That's the only way to save Tsukune, I don't want to kill him either but I doubt Tsukune would forgive himself for killing innocent people".

"N-No, I don't want this, YOU CAN"T KILL TSUKUNE, H-HES MY DESTINED ONE!"

"Destined one or not Tsukune is gone, he has been consumed by my vampire blood."

Kurumu glanced at Tsukune still going on a killing rampage, tears in her eyes she glared at Moka and ran to Tsukune.

"You fool!" Moka yelled, "Get away from Tsukune he will kill anyone friend from foe!" Kurumu ignored Moka and looked at Tsukune's eyes, "Tsukune?" Kurumu whispered softly, "It's me Kurumu, dont you remember me? Tsukune grinned, his eyes full of blood-lust, and Moka knew what was coming.

"Kurumu get out of the way can't you tell what Tsukune is going to do!? He's going to kill you, I've told you already he can't tell friend from foe!" Swiftly Tsukune turned to Kurumu and tried to jab her side with his sharp nails. Kurumu dodging by just hardly.

"T-Tsukune?" Kurumu asked her eyes filling with tears. She started to cry, "S-save..."

Mizore and Yukari rushed to her side, "Your only hurt a little Kurumu-san I'll heal you soon!" Yukari exlaimed.

"Not me Yukari, I'll live just save Tsukune, I want him back to normal"! Kurumu sobbed.

"But Kurumu, Moka said Tsukune can't be saved without him dying.." Mizore said softly.

Kurumu continued sobbing, "But I love Tsukune, and I know you all do, including Moka, I can't live without Tsukune, He's my destined one!"

Moka clenched her teeth, "Kurumu I know you love Tsukune deeply, but I have said this once, Tsukune is GONE, you have to get over him.

"Seriously Moka, don't try to pull that tough cover on me because I **know** care for Tsukune", Kurumu scoffed.

Moka clenched her teeth, "Whatever you say, but Tsukune has to go anyway, I'll be off, I know you won't forgive me for this but I'm sorry Kurumu."

**To Be Continued!**

**Heh sorry this one was lousy, I got really no insperation in this chapter lol, and don't worry I won't have Tsukune die XD Look forward for chapter 3 :D**


End file.
